3D Formation TimeRobo
TimeJets See also: Time Flyers, Time Flyer 1, Time Flyer 2, Time Flyer 3, Time Flyer 4, Time Flyer 5 TimeJet 3D Mecha System: The Time Protection Bureau's Emergency System in case of enlarged Londers prisoners, which Ryuya sent to the Timeranger to prep them for the G-Zord. The five TimeJets can combine into any figuration by the command "3D Formation"/"Change Formation". TimeRobo has three forms; TimeJet Gamma, Time Robo Beta, and Time Robo Alpha. Once the G-Zord was destroyed, the TimeJets were no longer sent to aid the Timerangers and were last seen in the fight against Neo Crisis. *'TimeJet 1' (タイムジェット１ ,Taimujetto Wan): Piloted by TimeRed, armed with Plasma Vulcan (プラズマバルカン ,Purazuma Barukan). Forms the frontal segment of TimeJet Gamma. TimeJet 1's underside is TimeRobo Alpha's chest, while the topside is the chest of TimeRobo Beta. *'TimeJet 2' (タイムジェット２ ,Taimujetto Tsū): Piloted by TimeBlue, armed with Pulse Machine Gun (パルスマシンガン ,Parusu Mashin Gan). Forms TimeRobo Alpha's left leg, TimeRobo Beta's left arm, and TimeJet Gamma's right wing. *'TimeJet 3' (タイムジェット３ ,Taimujetto Surī): Piloted by TimeGreen, armed with Distortion Blast (ディストーションブラスト ,Disutōshon Burasuto). Forms TimeRobo Alpha's right leg, TimeRobo Beta's right arm, and TimeJet Gamma's left wing. *'TimeJet 4' (タイムジェット４ ,Taimujetto Fō): Piloted by TimeYellow, armed with Heat Disrupter (ヒートディスラプター ,Hīto Disuraputā). Forms TimeRobo Alpha's left arm, TimeRobo Beta's right leg, and the left "rudder" of TimeJet Gamma. *'TimeJet 5' (タイムジェット５ ,Taimujetto Faibu): Piloted by TimePink, armed with Diffusion Shot (ディフュージョンショット ,Dihyūjon Shotto). Forms TimeRobo Alpha's right arm, Time Robo Beta's left leg, and the right "rudder" of TimeJet Gamma. Image:TimeFlyer1Cockpit.jpg|TimeJet 1 cockpit Image:TimeFlyer2Cockpit.jpg|TimeJet 2 cockpit Image:TimeFlyer3Cockpit.jpg|TimeJet 3 cockpit Image:TimeFlyer4Cockpit.jpg|TimeJet 4 cockpit Image:TimeFlyer5Cockpit.jpg|TimeJet 5 cockpit Formations TimeJet Gamma and TimeRobo Alpha are visually similar, and possibly an homage, to Jet Icarus, while TimeRobo Beta is the same to Super Galaxy Mega. TimeJet Gamma See also: Time Force Megazord Jet Mode "3D Formation! TimeJetGamma!" TimeJet Gamma (タイムジェットγ（ガンマ）, Taimujetto Ganma): As TimeJet Gamma it can perform its Gamma Tornado (ガンマトルネード, Ganma Torunēdo) attack to throw the Londers prisoners off balance. Time Robo Beta See also: Time Force Megazord Mode Blue "Formation, Break Up! Change Formation! TimeRobo Beta!" Time Robo Beta (タイムロボβ（ベータ）, Taimurobo Bēta): As TimeRobo Beta its armament is the Flyer Magnum, where the Time Flyer becomes a high powered gun and uses Virtual Turn (バーチャルターン, Bācharu Tān) to bounce off clouds and Virtual Shoot (バーチャルシュート, Bācharu Shūto) Time Robo Alpha See also: Time Force Megazord Mode Red "Formation, Break Up! Change Formation! TimeRobo Alpha!" Time Robo Alpha (タイムロボα（アルファ）, Taimurobo Arufa): Finally as TimeRobo Alpha it can use its Space-Time Sword (時空剣, Jikūken) to perform its finisher Press Blizzard (プレスブリザード, Puresu Burizādo) attack to recapture Londers prisoners. It is also equipped with the Chrono Shield (クロノシールド, Kurono Shīrudo). With Virtual Movement, TimeRobo Alpha can throw the Space-Time Sword over to the TimeShadow to use. Once in Timeranger VS. GoGo-V to defeat PierreBori, the GoGo-V gave the energy from the Victory Robo's Victory Prominence attack to TimeRobo Alpha's Space-Time Sword to create the Pressure Prominence (プレッシャープロミネンス ,Puresshā Purominensu) attack, where it enabled the Timerangers to kill the Spell-Master Pierre and recapture the Londar prisoner BoriBaru as Riding TimeRobo. TimeRobo Alpha's power helped to power up GaoKing in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Also see *Time Force Megazord Category:Mecha (Timeranger)